Sola en casa Agreste
by D-Noire
Summary: Marinette llega hasta la casa de Adrien, se encuentra completamente sola ahí y decide investigar por su cuenta. ¿Todo saldrá bien para la azabache?
1. Buscando la bicicleta

**Aviso: éste one-shot no tiene mucho que ver con el universo de la serie, es como un AU.**

En algunas ocasiones cuando nos encontramos aburridos, podemos hacer grandes investigaciones y gracias a esas investigaciones podemos reunir mucha información.

—Marinette, lo que quieres hacer no está bien —Tikki no estaba de acuerdo con que la azabache llevara a cabo la investigación que tenía en mente, pero aún así la azabache no escuchaba.

Estaba decidida a hacer algo, y lo intentaría.

—Tikki, quedarte con algo ajeno tampoco está bien —defendió Marinette.

Sucede que Sabine tiene un compañero de trabajo que estaba dispuesto a arreglar su bicicleta, ella le llevo la bicicleta y todo iba bien, hasta que resultó que Adrien se llevo la bicicleta a su casa y hasta el día de hoy no la ha regresado. Todo esto sucedió en junio de dos mil dieciocho y ya estamos en enero de dos mil diecinueve.

¿Es justo quedarte con la bicicleta de alguien más? Marinette pensaba que si su madre no haría nada, ella lo intentaría.

—Tampoco puedes aparecer como Ladybug en la casa de Adrien —la retó Tikki.

—Lo sé, ya pensaré en algo —se defendía Marinette.

Marinette conocía el nombre y el apellido de Adrien. Él era bastante conocido en el lugar de trabajo, además, Marinette tenía una leve idea respecto a la comuna en la cual vivía el adulto. Sabía que vivía con su novia y su pequeño. Era cosa de saber bien a que páginas debía ingresar y listo, ella obtendría información sea como sea.

Ingresó el nombre y el apellido en una de esas páginas y se sorprendió al encontrar la dirección de Adrien junto a su número de cédula, ¡esa era la comuna que ella recordaba!

—¡Tengo la dirección! —celebró la azabache.

Tikki rodó sus ojos y negó con su cabeza, no estaba feliz con toda esa situación.

Marinette se sentía dichosa, aunque no podría hacer nada con esa dirección. Si llegaba sola hasta allá, le podría pasar algo, si le decía a alguien lo sucedido, le dirían acosadora y si su mamá supiera de su investigación secreta, seguramente obtendría un castigo.

—Adrien Salvatore —rió Marinette. Ese segundo nombre no quedaba muy bien con el primero, era cómico.

Marinette anotó la dirección y después apagó su computador.

Se sentó en su cama y pensó en lo que podría hacer.

Tikki se dio cuenta de que Marinette estaba tocando su collar, su Kwagatama. Maldijo internamente, eso no podía ser bueno. Ella aún no conocía los poderes que ese pequeño collar otorgaba.

—Suerte, Marinette... —susurró mientras observaba el brillo singular que cubría a su portadora. A veces pensaba que se había precipitado un poco en darle el Kwagatama a una chica tan impulsiva como Marinette.

Marinette sintió que cayó de su cama y no solo eso, golpeó su trasero con una extraña alfombra.

—¿Tembló? —preguntó la azabache sintiéndose alterada —. ¿Tikki? —le llamó la atención no obtener una respuesta por parte de su Kwami.

Pero cuando abrió por completo sus ojos se dio cuenta de que Tikki no estaba ahí. También se dio cuenta de que esa no era su habitación, ¡ese ni siquiera era su cuarto! ¡Dios! Se encontraba en una casa desconocida.

—Debo estar loca —quiso salir corriendo de ahí, pero respirando profundamente intentó calmarse a sí misma y tomó su celular, abrió la famosa aplicación de Google Maps y su teléfono indicaba que estaba...

¡En la casa de Adrien Agreste!

¡Ella había llegado a ese lugar! ¡Dios! ¡esto parecía magia!

—¿Tikki? —la llamó en un susurro, pero su kwami no aparició. Estaba sola, o eso pensaba —. ¡Tikki motas! —intentó transformarse en Ladybug y no funcionó.

Quiso dar un paso, iba a investigar esa casa. Pero al hacerlo piso un dinosaurio de color naranjo y volvió a caer al suelo.

—¡Auch! —se quejó mientras acariciaba su cabeza, esa caída había dolido.

Antes de levantarse recordó algo importante: Lila estaba de vacaciones, tal vez se encontraría en la casa y Alexandre también. ¡No podía seguir haciendo tanto ruido! Sería descubierta y eso era lo que menos quería.

No se podía relajar, tenía que esconderse o no dejar evidencias de que realmente estaba en esa casa.

Tomó entre sus manos el dinosaurio y lo abrazó con algo de nerviosismo, si sucedía cualquier percance se defendería con él, ese dinosaurio se había convertido en su arma.

El pasillo era de color azul oscuro, tenía muebles y algunas fotografías. Vio una fotografía de Adrien con quienes supuso serían su familia. Otras fotos eran de Lila cuando estaba embarazada, y ya las demás eran de toda la pequeña familia reunida, eran bellos.

Había sillones y un televisor, pero nada de libros.

—Siempre pensé que leerían aunque sea un poco —pensó algo decepcionada. Lo único que encontró fueron libros para colorear.

Avanzó un poco más y encontró la cocina, no era nada realmente interesante.

Estaba en el primer piso, ahí había cuatro puertas.

Se quedó quieta a mitad del pasillo. No habló, con suerte respiraba. Solo estaba ahí, escuchando todo lo que sucedía a su alrededor. No había nada, no había ni un solo ruido. ¡Era perfecto!

—¡Estoy sola en la casa de Adrien! —pensó sintiéndose completamente feliz, jamás imaginó que estaría sola en esa casa —. ¡Tranquila, Marinette! ¡tienes una misión! —se dijo a sí misma mientras se daba una leve paliza en la mejilla.

Si estaba en esa casa, iba a buscar la bicicleta de su madre. Tendría que ver si esa bicicleta existía o si solo se trataban de excusas de Adrien. ¡Esa sería su misión!

Aunque debía admitir que quería salir pronto de ahí, tanta soledad resultaba completamente asfixiante.

Iba a revisar las cuatro puertas una por una, sabía que contaba con todo el tiempo del mundo, Lila no llegaría pronto, estaba de vacaciones. Y Adrien cuando trabajaba llegaba... mm... no sabía, pero eso no importaba ahora.

Abrió la primera puerta y justamente se trataba de la habitación de Adrien.

Se acostó en la cama del rubio y tomó una de las almohadas. La abrazó con cariño y amor. La olió, tenía el característico olor de Adrien, el asqueroso y varonil olor de la transpiración.

Desde esa cama observó la habitación, no estaba del todo llena, pero tampoco vacía. Tenía de todo, desde discos hasta algunos libros.

Levantándose abrió el armario del rubio y sonrió con satisfacción al encontrar el uniforme de trabajo de Adrien. Ahí estaba colgada la chaqueta azul oscuro que utilizaba a diario. Ella la tomó entre sus manos, la olió y después se la colocó. Realmente le quedaba enorme, ¡él era un gigante comparado con ella! Le encantaba.

—Siento como si Adrien me estuviera abrazando... —festejó ella.

Salió de esa habitación, abrió la siguiente puerta. Esa era la habitación de Lila. La pared era morada, pero tenía muchas fotos de ella pegada por todas partes, no era una habitación muy interesante que digamos, definitivamente no entró ahí.

La siguiente habitación tenía una cama en forma de auto, era bastante tierna. Tenía muchos dinosaurios en el suelo y algunos peluches de animales, como perritos. Era una habitación infantil, claramente era la de Alexandre.

—Este niño tiene una afición por los dinosaurios —recordó al dinosaurio naranjo que la estaba acompañando hace rato, ya no estaba con ella.

Cerró la puerta. La última habitación era un armario, pero si lo abrías lo único que se veía era una caja que estaba adornada por cientos de mantas, que quizás podrían ser toallas o cortinas.

Marinette tocó esas mantas y se sentó en la caja. Estaba demasiado hincada, pero no importaba. Necesitaba un descanso.

—Tengo que encontrar la bicicleta, pero también tengo que salir de aquí —Marinette tomó su celular y vio que eran las cuatro de la tarde.

Seguramente su madre estaba atendiendo la panadería, quizás pensaba que estaba durmiendo y por eso no la llamaba. Pero, ¿qué hay de Tikki? ¿por qué Tikki había desaparecido? Todo eso era muy extraño.

Cuando levantó su mirada se dio cuenta de que eran toallas, y milagrosamente esas toallas no tenían dinosaurios en ellas.

El fuerte era tierno. La hizo recordar su infancia, cuando Sabine y ella hacían ese tipo de fuertes juntas, Marinette metía todos sus muñecos ahí y podía jugar toda la tarde con ellos, era su delirio.

—Infancia... cuánto te extrañó.

Salió de ese fuerte, estiró las piernas y se sintió una tonta al revisar la casa por dentro, ¡estaba claro que la bicicleta tendría que estar en el patio! ¿quién tendría una bicicleta en el interior de una casa? ¡nadie!

Desde la cocina salió al patio. Había una enorme pared roja que cubría todo de la vista curiosa de los vecinos. El patio era tierra, mucha tierra. Había algunos árboles. Lo primero que Marinette divisó fue una enorme bicicleta de color negro.

—La bicicleta de mi madre es rosada —se acercó a la bicicleta y se dio cuenta de que era enorme. Esa debía ser sin dudas la bicicleta de Adrien, era el doble de su tamaño. Se sintió algo baja, no fue lindo.

Al lado había una bicicleta azul con ruedas de entrenar aún.

Marinette recordó cuando aprendió a andar en bicicleta, se cayó en más de una ocasión y vaya, aún recordaba lo doloroso que eso era. Pero formaba parte de la vida y sus experiencias.

Caminó un poco más y encontró una caja tirada, la vio y notó que era una piscina. ¿Aún no la armaban?

—Eso lo compraron en Navidad y sigue guardada, vaya... —Marinette negó con la cabeza.

Siguió caminando y se topó con un colgador de ropa. Había muchas prendas, camisas de distintos colores, aunque en su mayoría todos eran oscuros. Había algo que era realmente grande, era algo llamativo para Marinette. Sin poder contenerse (y pensando que quizás se trataba de una de las poleras de Adrien) tomó entre sus manos eso.

—Es muy grande —pensó en cuanto lo tomó —. Aquí cabe mi mano por completo —tenía su mano estirada y realmente cabía. Seguía moviendo esa cosa y se dio cuenta de que era un sostén —. ¡Es el sostén de Lila!

Sintiendo un completo asco salió corriendo, comenzó a gritar debido al asco y soltó esa cosa. ¡Corría por su vida! Sentía que de cierto modo el viento estaba limpiando su mano.

Se detuvo al casi chocar con un árbol y tembló brevemente.

—¡Esto será un secreto por siempre! —le dijo al árbol. Aún sentía algo de asco.

Se topó con una enorme puerta metálica, era un garaje.

—Mm... —iba a decir algo, pero piso algo que provocó un fuerte dolor en su pie y no pudo evitar soltar un grito de dolor. Había sido algo demasiado duro. Pero al menos la puerta se abrió lentamente.

—¡Rayos! —notó que el control estaba tirado en el suelo —. ¿Cómo es que son tan desordenados? —pensó con rabia.

Ingresó al garaje y se dio cuenta de que no tenían vehículo, pero aún así había un garaje. Había una bicicleta algo vieja, pero no era la de su madre. Había un refrigerador que tenía cientos de cervezas enlatadas. También había repisas con hojas y algo de papel, junto a cientos de cigarrillos.

—¿Hojas? —se preguntó Marinette.

Encontró cajas, muchas cajas.

Una de ellas estaba abierta. Dentro había un viejo álbum fotográfico. Marinette lo observó rápidamente. Encontró justamente fotos viejas de Adrien. En esas fotos Adrien se veía de su edad, quizás tendría catorce o quince años.

—Era aún más lindo que ahora.

Había muchas fotos. En todas se veía feliz, soñador, hermoso. Parecía que Adrien había nacido para ser modelo en su juventud. Era más delgado, tenía el cabello un poco más largo y siempre estaba peinado, siempre bello.

Marinette guardó una foto y volvió a entrar a la casa.

Se quedó observando la escalera.

—¿Habrá una bicicleta en un segundo piso? —pensó dubitativa.

No conocía bien esa casa, ¿qué pasaría si en el segundo piso tenían algo secreto? ¿y si justamente llegaba alguien?

—Tal vez debería volver a casa ya... —pensó. Pero la idea de descubrir la verdad sobre la bicicleta de su madre hacia que quisiera quedarse ahí.

Decidió subir. Después de todo, no tenía nada que perder, no tenía ningún apuro y sobretodo: no sabía cómo hacer para regresar a su hogar.

Subió la escalera y se encontró con solo tres puertas.

—Mi hermano y yo estamos construyendo el segundo piso —había contado una vez Adrien —. Me corté la pierna con una lata, me pusieron puntos.

¿Ellos habían hecho esa escalera? ¿ellos hicieron el segundo piso? ¿por eso solo tenían tres habitaciones?

Marinette abrió una puerta, pero la cerró rápidamente y se quedó estática y sonrojada. ¡Había visto un bóxer por primera vez en la vida! ¡por Dios Santo! ¡era el bóxer de Adrien Agreste!

—¡Primero un sostén y ahora un bóxer! —chilló sintiéndose asqueada nuevamente, eso no era normal.

Olvidando un poco todo eso, abrió la segunda puerta.

Esa definitivamente era la guarida de Adrien.

Tenía cientos de bolsas, que si las abrías estaban llenas de muñecos que vendían en el supermercado, ella los había visto.

—Cuando pasan las festividades, liquidan todos los muñecos, tengo de todas las colecciones —había dicho Adrien.

—¡No mentía! —tenía conejos, perritos, gatos. ¡De todo! Y no solo eran muñecos navideños —. ¡Creo que tengo envidia!

Había un notebook en el medio, en un escritorio.

Y había repisas llenas de lo que Adrien más amaba: cubitos rubiks. Todos ellos estaban ya perfectamente armados. Adrien le dedicaba mucho tiempo a esos cubos, los amaba por completo.

—¡Venganza!

Marinette fue tomando cubo por cubo y con movimientos rápidos los fue desarmando uno por uno. Se sentía bien.

—Él ama armar cubos, seguramente arreglará esto en poco tiempo —pensó con malicia.

Cuando estaba terminando, sin querer (sus manos sudaban mucho) tiró uno de los cubos y éste se descuartizó por completo.

Salió corriendo de esa habitación y quedó frente a la puerta que quedaba, era la última y terminaba.

¿La bicicleta estaría ahí o no?

Tomó la perilla, estaba dispuesta a abrirla, cuando...

—¿Qué haces aquí? —en ese momento una mano se posicionó en su hombro, pero reconoció la voz de Adrien.

No tuvo tiempo para pensar, simplemente ahogó un grito y abrió la puerta sin pensar. Cerró sus ojos y se ocultó detrás de esa puerta. ¡Solo quería volver a casa!

—¡Marinette!

Abrió los ojos llena de sorpresa. ¡Tikki estaba frente a ella!

¡Ella estaba en su habitación! Estaba en su balcón, sentada en el suelo.

—¿Tikki? —preguntó preocupada.

—Marinette —Tikki estaba feliz, Marinette había regresado a salvo.

—¡Tikki, acabo de tener el sueño más extraño de todos! ¡estaba en la casa de Adrien y...!

Tikki sonreía con algo de inquietud. Marinette no comprendía que todo lo que vivió no fue un sueño, y una prueba de ello era que aún llevaba puesta una chaqueta azul oscuro que definitivamente no era de ella.

Marinette no entendía todo el poder que tenía colgando en su cuello.

 **Todo esto nació gracias a una conversación con mi mejor amiga. Escribí una versión sobre mí en la tarde, y le mandé todo a ella. Su parte favorita fue la del sostén, dijo que le dio mucha risa XD**


	2. Adrien enloqueciendo

Mientras Adrien se encontraba en el trabajo, Plagg tenía un mal presentimiento naciendo en su pecho.

Obviamente Adrien no podía sentir eso, pero Plagg sí. Era un Kwami y comprendía cuando la magia de los Kwamis se utilizaba, era un sentimiento en el pecho desagradable, era demasiado fuerte. Incluso más fuerte que sentir hambre. Era algo molesto.

—Adrien, ¿ya nos vamos a casa?

Adrien se encontraba trabajando. Desde que habían llegado los útiles escolares, tenía más trabajo que nunca. Los niños pequeños dejaban los cuadernos tirados por doquier, no se preocupaban de dejar las cosas en orden.

Además, los robos aumentaban. Había quienes se llevaban lápices y dejaban los paquetes tirados en cualquier lugar, o los escondían bien. Trabajar era desagradable en ese sentido.

—Toma —Adrien le dio queso camembert, él lo comió rápidamente sintiéndose feliz, aunque esa felicidad no compensaba el sentimiento de preocupación.

Adrien no quería llegar a casa aún. La casa estaría sola, Lila había salido junto a Alexandre. Ahora que ella estaba de vacaciones, lo sacaría más seguido.

—¿Iremos pronto? —insistió Plagg.

—Plagg, si quieres dormir solo duerme aquí —y Adrien abrió la chaqueta de su uniforme. Plagg entró, no le explicaría lo que estaba presintiendo a Adrien, él no lo entendería.

Una vez que Adrien llegó a su hogar, sintió algo extraño.

Normalmente la casa estaba algo desordenada, había juguetes tirados y está vez no encontró el dinosaurio naranjo de Alexandre, Max no estaba ahí.

—¿Y si entró un ladrón? —pensó sintiendo algo de pánico, ¡podían haber robado algo importante! ¿y si el ladrón seguía estando ahí?

—¡Plagga, las garras!

Rápidamente se convirtió en Chat Noir, de ese modo podría defenderse de mejor manera ante cualquier adversidad. Además... ¿qué pasaba si la persona que estaba dentro de su hogar era Hawk Moth que sabía su identidad?

Sintió pánico.

Tomó con todas sus fuerzas su vara.

Sus orejas gatunas lo hicieron escuchar un ruido en el segundo piso, había alguien ahí. Utilizando el sigilo de un gato, subió. Había una persona ahí, pero no se podía apreciar sus facciones, llevaba una chaqueta enorme de color azul oscuro y además, se había colocado un gorro.

Se acercó aún sigiloso.

—¿Qué haces aquí? —preguntó con tono heroico, el típico tono de Chat Noir.

Antes de poder atacar a esa persona, esa persona se metió en la habitación. Chat Noir intentó abrir de inmediato, pero parecía que sujetaban la perilla. Cuando lo consiguió, no había nadie ahí dentro.

Sus ojos felinos le daban una excelente visión en la oscuridad y definitivamente ahí no había nadie. ¿Se había vuelto loco? ¿y si esa persona tenía un cómplice?

Revisó la habitación de al lado, donde tenían el único notebook de la casa. Al abrir la puerta casi se desmaya.

—¡Mis cubos! —se dejó caer en el suelo, pero fue una mala idea, había piezas de un cubo tiradas por todas partes. Su rodilla dolía.

Se destransformó para volver a ser Adrien.

—¡Plagg, mis cubos! —se lamentó él.

—Chico, eres tan obsesivo que en menos de una semana ya los tendrás armados de nuevo —Plagg se cruzó de brazos.

—Eso lo sé. Pero, ¿quién vendría solo para hacer esto? —pensó con horror.

Plagg sabía que había sido Marinette.

Él conocía la identidad de Ladybug, solo que por órdenes que pasaban de generación en generación no podía contarle nada a su portador.

—¡Mis cubos! —seguía pensando con horror.

Adrien revisó cada rincón de su casa. Era extraño pensar que las cosas de valor seguían ahí. Ni siquiera se habían llevado la droga o los pitos, ¿quién haría eso?

Escuchó un grito extraño, se iba a transformar nuevamente pero primero escuchó.

—¡¿Quién dejaría que un sostén caiga en la cara de una dama?! —gritaba una de sus vecinas sintiéndose enojada.

—Un sostén volando —Adrien se rió. ¿Qué clase de persona le lanzaba un sostén a otra? Eso era gracioso.

Al terminar con su revisión, fue a su habitación.

Max, el dinosaurio de su hijo estaba tirado en el suelo. Su armario estaba abierto y faltaba una de sus chaquetas de trabajo.

—¡¿Mi chaqueta?! —ahora no comprendía nada. ¿Qué había pasado?

Plagg contenía su risa.

Plagg no entendía por qué razón Marinette había ingresado a la casa, pero admitía que ver a Adrien actuando de ese modo era algo muy divertido. "Gracias, chica."

—¿Es que quién quiere una chaqueta tan fea? —se seguía lamentando Adrien —. Solo sirve para el trabajo, no para salir.

Adrien se quiso tender en su cama. Pero vio que una de sus almohadas estaba en el centro de la cama y que el cubrecama estaba algo hundido, desordenado.

—¡¿Mi cama también?! —su voz sonaba desesperada, sorprendida.

Plagg rió, no aguantaba más. Esto era oro puro.

—¡Seguramente fue Lila! —pensó enojado —. ¡Lila me jugó una broma de pésimo gusto! ¡me hizo pensar que estaba loco!

Plagg sabía la verdad de todo esto, pero se llevaría el secreto hasta la tumba.

 **La verdad es que esto lo pensé ahora cuando escribía. No me resistí a escribir lo que pensó Adrien después, jaja XD**

 **¡Gracias por leer!**


End file.
